


Whatever May Be

by AsteroidMiyoko, deerkota



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Kissing, Other, Spark Merging, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, friends to conjunxes, romantic camping trip, spoiler they get married in a sleeping bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsteroidMiyoko/pseuds/AsteroidMiyoko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerkota/pseuds/deerkota
Summary: After Mederi, emotions are running high on the Lost Light, and Tailgate and Cyclonus take a trip to get some peace and quiet and figure things out.





	1. Tailgate

**Author's Note:**

> Miyoko and I did a rp based on a prompt, and when we had the idea to turn it into a fic, we couldn't decide who's perspective it should be from – so you get both!

"We're almost there." Cyclonus' voice came from the console as Tailgate sat in his altmode's seat. They were headed for a small planet, tucked away in a lonely system. After the whole ordeal of being-dead-but-not-really, emotions on the Lost Light ran high, and they'd agreed that getting away for a little while would do them some good.

"Oh, we are?" Tailgate leaned over to peer out the window to catch a glimpse of the planet below. From what he could see, a vast majority of the planet was covered in trees, denser in some areas more than others, all different shapes and sizes, with their leaves a mixture of yellows, reds, and oranges.

"I don't think I've ever seen so much greenery! Er, reddery?"

While he was happy to be back with those he cared for, he couldn't deny that there was a thick tension throughout the ship. Hopefully though, some much needed time for self-care and relaxation would brighten everyone's spirits.

"Indeed. Neither have I."

Cyclonus set them down in a small clearing on the edge of a deciduous forest, in a temperate latitude. It would get a little chilly, but nothing their systems couldn't handle.

He shifted carefully, tipping Tailgate out of the seat and onto his pedes. The mini stretched a bit, still not  _ quite _ used to flying (at least with the exception of the Lost Light but that was a bit different).

"How do you feel?" the jet asked.

The first couple of times Cyclonus had him ride inside his altmode, he hadn't been used to having a passenger. Unfortunately, Tailgate had suffered an unsettled gyroscopic sensor as a result. 

"I'm okay!" he replied. "I think we're getting the hang of it." The light in his visor narrowed a bit, the way it always did when he smiled.

The flight was fairly long, and he wasn't used to sitting still for longer periods of time, but he'd been able to keep busy by chatting and playing what Swerve had told him were games that some lifeforms played during longer travels.

Cyclonus didn't comment on whether he thought they'd improved or not, instead taking a long moment to look over the landscape.

"What would you like to see?" he finally asked, turning to face him again.

"The mountains are several kliks East, there is some sort of body of water to the north west, and of course the forest behind us..."

Tailgate looked at their surroundings before answering.

"Hmm, how about the water?" he suggested. "It's alright if you wanna see something else first, though!"

Tailgate was, for the most part, an easy mech to please. If it came down to it, he'd choose to be with those who are close to him over anything else.

Cyclonus nodded, gesturing with a servo.

"After you."

With a nod, he began walking along with him in the general direction of where he said the body of water was. Almost subconsciously, he clasped Cyclonus' servo in his own, entwining their digits.

Even after their shared confession, Tailgate wasn't sure where their boundaries were now. Before, it had been just labeled as friendship (with bits of lingering gazes and excuses to stay near one another), but now what? Tailgate knew he could be a bit overwhelming to some, so he didn't want to end up pushing him away with anything that might make the larger mech uncomfortable.

Sparkling steps, he told himself.

He looked up to him as he felt the larger mech brush the back of his servo with his thumb. He looked the tiniest bit conflicted, the minute flicker of his optics changing ever so slightly. Rarely noticeable to anyone else, but Tailgate could tell.

"Tailgate..."

"Yeah?"

He didn't continue, however, looking to the changing scenery as they neared the lake.

The sensors on his pedes weren't as sensitive as other places (likely due to some sort of programming to dampen the pain receptors; disposal bots didn't exactly have the most comfortable function), so he didn't notice the damp ground below them until they began to sink slightly, the mud slowing them a considerable amount.

He was reluctant to disentangle their servos as Cyclonus pulled away, but realized why as he instead gripped his arm to keep him steady.

The lake came into view shortly after, the water shimmering with reflected light of the setting sun as creatures swam beneath. It would be dark soon.

"Would you like to camp here? We can find some dry, higher ground, with a view of the water."

He tore his gaze from the picturesque scene to look at the mech who, Tailgate had to admit, was much more beautiful than anything else he'd seen in his lifetime.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," he nodded. He didn't know much about organic planets or their inhabitants, but he was certain he'd much rather learn about them from datapads than from firsthand experience, especially in the dark.

"What can I do to help?" he asked.

Reaching into his subspace, Cyclonus pulled out a large bundle.

"I'll set up the tent if you will set out the lights and take stock of our supplies."

"Okay!"

He gathered up the lights as Cyclonus found a dry, flat patch of earth to lay the tent out on. He hummed a tune that sounded vaguely familiar, but didn't know where he'd heard it, so he was content to listen as he set the lights up in a wide perimeter of the tent. His smile faltered, however, when he noticed that something among their supplies was missing.

"Oh no," he groaned, checking their supplies twice more to make sure he wasn't just overlooking it. "I think I forgot my sleeping bag." While it wasn't a huge deal, he still found it a bit irritating, but he figured that if anything he could just end up making do with whatever else there was.

Cyclonus looked up at Tailgate's dismayed noise as he slotted the last of the tent poles in place.

He heard him exvent softly before speaking.

"You may use mine."

Tailgate looked up at him, a bit surprised. "What? No, I mean, it's okay! It's really just more of an inconvenience," he explained. "Besides, it's not fair that you should have to go without one since I'm the one who forgot mine."

"I have no intention of going without." Cyclonus said, walking over to help Tailgate finish unpacking.

"There is plenty of room in my sleeping bag." There was a slight pause before he cleared his vocoder and spoke again: "Unless you're uncomfortable... I'm sure we can figure something else out. I can sleep in my alt mode which has less temperature sensitivity-"

"N-no! That's- I mean, I'm okay with that," he said hastily. He felt his faceplates heat slightly as he considered it.

A whole night cycle spent with Cyclonus in such close proximity? Back on the Lost Light they'd still been sleeping on separate berths, so the longest time they'd spent being so close to one another at one time were during movie nights, which averaged around two cycles.

"I-I'm okay with it." (Primus, would he ever get over that stammer?) "I don't think sleeping in your alt mode would be very comfortable, anyways," he added, his voice considerably calmer than before.

"If you're sure..."

There was another stretch of silence as Cyclonus secured their energon to ensure no wildlife could get to it. Tailgate took the chance to pretend to look at their list of supplies to avoid making a fool of himself – or at least no more than usual.

"So. How are you feeling after... Everything?" Cyclonus asked.

Tailgate looked over, meeting his optics. "I... I think I'm okay. It's sort of weird being back. It kinda feels like I was just sleeping for a long time, and Mederi was just some sort of half-awake dream that happened, and when I woke up, I was back on the ship with everyone. Except everyone was shocked to see me and- yeah." He trailed off, unsure if that actually answered his question, but he wasn't really sure of what else to say. "What about you?" he asked, looking over to him.

"I shouldn't admit to this," he began carefully, "but I was relieved to be de- there, because I knew I would find you. And then, of course, I was even more relieved we were able to get back home together."

Even though he'd stopped short of saying it, Tailgate still felt his spark clench in distress at the thought of Cyclonus actually being dead. He knew that it wasn't really the Afterspark, but even the thought of it was almost unbearable. 

Something seemed to have clicked with Cyclonus, a bit of confusion evident on his features. "When you say you were half-awake... Do you not remember everything?"

"It's not that I can't remember everything – well, I guess if I  _ did _ forget something, I wouldn't even know it – it's more like," he pursed his lips, thinking for a moment. "It's like when you're asleep and everything there feels real for the most part, but when you wake up, you're hit with this sense that this is real. Not that I don't think what happened there wasn't real, it's more like a sense of fogginess?" 

Cyclonus frowned.

"I see. I suppose that makes sense."

He sat down on the blanket they'd set out and looked over the water.

Unsure of what to say, Tailgate took a seat next to him. He leaned against Cyclonus a bit, his servo finding the claw-tipped one next to his own; while he once was nervous about the possible damage from those claws, he now had no reason to fear them, as he knew he was safe by his side.

He smiled softly as the larger mech lifted their servos and brushed his lips against the back of the small white digits.

"Tailgate…"

There it was again, that same time of voice from earlier that he couldn't quite figure out what it was. He looked up to meet his gaze.

"Are you hungry?"

Had he just imagined it, then? He chose not to comment on it.

"Um, not really? I mean I could, but I'm not  _ hungry _ hungry, y'know?"

"Oh." A pause. "I apologize, I'm not exciting company. I don't really know what to do. I've never- it's been millions of years since I took a holiday."

"Don't be sorry," Tailgate replied, smiling softly. "I just like spending time with you, it doesn't really matter what we do as long as we're together. I-" he stopped short. He remembered Cyclonus saying he loved him, back during the incident, but he was unsure if it wasn't just a spur of the moment thing. He didn't want to cross any boundaries; they'd come so far since the beginning of their journey, yet it felt like one wrong move – one wrong word – would cause it to be set back who knows how far.

He felt some of the tension leave the frame beside him, and didn't hesitate to lean into the touch as a protective arm wrapped around him and pulled him close.

"I feel the same way."

Tailgate was never very good at instigating things, so that along with Cyclonus being, well,  _ Cyclonus _ , it felt like their relationship was inching forward bits at a time.

In a way, he saw it as trying to dance with someone, but neither know the song or how to dance (or at least the one who does hasn't taught their partner the steps, because their previous partners would always step on his pedes), and the music is playing from a different room so it's barely heard, but there's still some semblance of an idea of what it's like.

The sky had gotten considerably darker, the sun just a sliver peeking out from behind the horizon.

"I'm getting some energon." Cyclonus said, and – was that a smirk? 

"I know you're small and only need to fuel once an orn, but not all of us are built like that."

"Yeah, I know," he said, stretching a bit. He was reluctant to get up just yet. "It's not always a good thing, ya know. Social refueling can be kinda weird if you're the only one not doing it. Thankfully though, I don't have to worry about that when it's just us," he smiled.

Cyclonus smiled back at him from behind the cube he pulled from his subspace. "No, indeed you do not."

"In fact," he said, in between sips, "It is my desire that you should not worry about anything, as long as I can help it. Would you allow me that, Tailgate? No matter what our relationship is, would you allow me the honor of taking care of you?"

Tailgate smiled fondly at him. He wasn't sure if it was just because he'd never had a relationship like this, but even the littlest things brightened his day. At the moment, it felt as if his spark would burst from his chest, and he double checked to make sure his chestplates weren't trying to open of their own accord.

"Yes, you- I- Yes," he stammered, eloquent as ever. An honor? He never thought that someone would consider taking care of someone an honor, especially for someone who-

He stopped that train of thought before it could go any further.

"I'd never feel safer anywhere other than by your side," he added softly. 

"Thank you."

Cyclonus bowed his helm, reaching for both of Tailgate's servos to draw them up again and kiss them firmly. Once, twice, a third time.

"Thank you for trusting me. I will do my best to be deserving of it."

"I honestly can't think of a single mech I'd trust more than you," he said, hardly audible. He reached up to wrap his arms around Cyclonus' neck to pull him into an embrace. He had nearly retracted his mask, but figured that a kiss might be too forward, so he settled on nuzzling his helm against him instead.

The embrace was quickly returned, and Tailgate found himself being pulled into his lap as strong arms wrapped around him. A sense of warmth and happiness settled over him, evident to anyone reading his field.

After a few long moments, Cyclonus murmured, playfully, "I hope you're comfortable. I am disinclined to let you go now that I have you."

He almost pulled back to look up at him as he spoke, but decided against it as the words clicked, his faceplates flushing.

"I don't see a problem," he replied, hoping he didn't sound as flustered as he felt.

Cyclonus began singing, his chassis rumbling with the soft yet powerful notes. He sang until the first couple of stars appeared on the horizon and the lights Tailgate had set out began to flicker on.

With the comfort of the gentle song greeting his audials and from being held so close by the mech who'd stolen his spark, Tailgate tried his best to avoid recharging just yet.

The air around them had chilled considerably, but from the warm embrace he hardly noticed it aside from the light breeze that picked up.

He groaned quietly as Cyclonus began to get up, but released his hold on him to allow him to move.

"I'll set up the sleeping bag, then we can get some rest, ok?"

"I'm not tired though," he lied halfheartedly. Though he was fairly certain that they could continue soon after (they were going to be sharing a sleeping bag, after all), he didn't want the moment to end. With recharge came a new solar cycle, and he wasn't so sure that this would continue back aboard the Lost Light.

"You  _ are _ . I can tell. I've watched- well, in any case."

He disappeared into the tent quickly, and a few minutes later, he opened one of the flaps.

"Well?"

Tailgate pouted a bit from behind his mask before getting up and following him inside. He zipped up the entrance to ensure no wildlife could get in before turning to face him. The sleeping bag was already laid out, and while it was suited for larger mechs, Tailgate wasn't totally sure that shifting or turning during the night cycle wouldn't cause it to rip.

Cyclonus turned to put his weapons aside before folding the sleeping bag open. He slipped inside, holding a servo out.

"Come on then, no need to stand there."

It took a moment for him to register what he was saying, and that it was directed at him. Nodding, he got in beside him, laying on his side to face him. The warmth of their engines was mostly confined to the insulated mesh, and thankfully he could just pass that off as the reason his cooling fans kicked on with a quiet hum.

He began to doze off, his visor slowly dimming, only to brighten again as Cyclonus spoke.

"Do you know, I have seen you in over one hundred types of lighting, and every time, I am surprised."

He shuffled closer, just a bit.

Tailgate felt his engine stutter – hardly noticeable, but painfully obvious to the mini.

"Uh- Really?" he asked, a bit dumbfounded. Surely he hadn't kept track of something like that; he must be exaggerating, he thought.

"Yes." 

With a quiet vent, Cyclonus reached up and traced his thumb over Tailgate's mask.

"I kept thinking that there would surely be some unflattering lighting, some environment that did not suit you, but in fact...every time I've seen you, whether to glance at you at the bar, to watch you walk around our hab, or to look over at you during movie nights, when no one is paying attention and therefore I may look my fill, you have been beautiful."

Tailgate tried to suppress his shudder as the gentle talon brushed over his mask, and though he tried to override the passive command, he was just a nanoklik too late as his mask folded back with a soft click.

He was caught between the urge to hide his face by way of pressing close against his chassis, or to keep staring into those optics that always seemed to see through his very spark.

A clawed digit brushed against him again, this time over slightly parted lips as his engine rumbled quietly.

"I am...conflicted."

Exventing lightly, he found himself leaning into the touch slightly. How could one mech have so much hold on someone's emotions?

He reset his vocoder before speaking, sure that if he didn't that it'd be laden with static.

"Conflicted about what?" he asked quietly.

"About whether to spend all night looking at you, or kissing you. Each has its merits."

Tailgate's engine stalled momentarily, and if it weren't for the mix of surprise and joy he felt, he'd be mortified.

Piercing optics moved their gaze from his mouth to his visor.

"What are your thoughts on my dilemma?"

"That does sound like a difficult choice," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "They both sound like good choices, but I think I'd prefer the second option."

His visor dimmed as Cyclonus leaned forward to brush his lips against his, then pressing on more to kiss him fully.

Tailgate tried to calm his spark, feeling as though his spark would burst from his chest at any moment.

It wasn't necessarily what he'd consider graceful, what with him not having any experience and their difference in size, yet the only way Tailgate would describe it as is perfect. Perfect because it was Cyclonus.

_ Is this actually happening? _ he asked himself. If it wasn't, and it was just some sort of dream and he'd drifted into recharge while they were outside, then he never wanted to wake up.

Strong arms pulling him closer and a light pinch of dentae to his bottom lip made him gasp quietly, affirming that this wasn't a dream, and he wrapped his arms around the larger mech's neck.

After a few more moments, Cyclonus pulled back, venting unsteadily.

"Is everything ok? Is this...?"

Caught up in the warmth of their fields and their shared moment, it took Tailgate a moment to register what he was saying.

"Yeah, I'm good," he breathed. "This, um... Can we do this again? Not necessarily right now, I mean unless you  _ want _ to, but like, in the future? Or is this just..." He trailed off, unsure of what he had planned on saying.

Cyclonus smiled brightly.

"May I be honest with you?"

He rested his helm against Tailgate's.

"I would very much like to kiss you goodnight, every night, for the rest of my functioning, if I may be so bold."

He paused, pressing a kiss to the top of Tailgate's helm crest.

"But if you wish to return to our friendship, I will not hold it against you in any way."

He rested his forehelm against Cyclonus' chassis as he listened to what he had to say. His spark swelled with the joy he felt, and he responded immediately. 

"Yes," he grinned. "To the first one, I mean. That'd be nice." He was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "That's what I've wanted for a while now. I was afraid of ending up pushing you away, so I just didn't say anything," he explained. "I was afraid that I'd take things too fast, and that you'd shut me out."

Cyclonus hummed thoughtfully, tightening his arms at Tailgate's happy reply.

"We've been alone a long time. I think we're entitled to go at whatever pace we wish. That said..."

He pulled back to look him in the eye.

"I apologize for being the sort of person who made you afraid. I will never do that again."

Sure, their relationship wasn't the best starting out, but Tailgate was grateful that it had all turned out. He was well aware of how a small change to the past could drastically change the present, as evident by the whole briefcase time travel stuff. If he'd avoided the Mitteous Plateau those millions of years ago, he'd likely never have even met Cyclonus.

"I don't think I was ever really afraid," he said thoughtfully, "Well, maybe I was, but it was hardly anything compared to wanting to get to know you. I guess I was pretty stubborn," he chuckled.

"Then I'm infinitely lucky that it was a mech as stubborn as you who was roomed with me."

Tailgate couldn't help but smile at his response. How'd he ever get so lucky?

"For once I'm glad that one of my more annoying traits was actually useful."

Cyclonus had found a particularly sensitive seam at the side of his waist and traced it with a claw as he tried not to squirm at the light touch.

"What are...your goals for the future?"

"For the future? As in the distant future?" Tailgate thought for a little while before answering. "Not sure, but I plan on doing whatever that might be with you."

"You know," Cyclonus said with a peculiar look in his optic, "In old Cybertronian, that phrase means something specific."

He ran his claw against the seam again, dipping inside just slightly, to tease protoform. 

"But I will not hold you to it."

Despite his best efforts, Tailgate jerked slightly with a soft squeak.

"Oh, what does it mean?" he asked once he had calmed.

Cyclonus murmured it once in Old Cybertronian, and then again in Neocybex. 

"Whatever may be with you, be with me...its part of the ritus. But like I said,"

Tugging Tailgate close again, he kissed him deeply, his partner humming contentedly. 

"I will not hold you to it."

It took him a few seconds to remember where he knew the word, and what it meant. "Oh! You mean like the conjunx ritus?" His faceplaces heated slightly at the implication.

"That actually doesn't sound like too bad of an idea," he murmured against his lips.

Cyclonus' engine growled.

"You are too tempting as it is, Beloved. Do not tempt me with this as well."

Any trace of smugness at the jet's reaction was promptly replaced with a mixture of surprise and embarrassment as Cyclonus shifted them, tucking him beneath him and caging him between his arms.

"If you tell me that I may call you my own, I will not be held responsible for what I do next."

Almost daringly, Tailgate responded, "And what might that be? Because I think you already know my answer."

His audials were graced with the rare sound of his laugh and kiss after kiss all over his face.

"Let's do it then."

He gazed down at him, optics bright with emotion, and placed a hand over the center of his chest.

Tailgate smiled warmly at his love. He wasn't completely sure whether or not he was prompting for him to bare his spark to him, but if he wasn't, he was in for a bit of a surprise. He released the inner locks of his chestplate, allowing it to part and wash them in a light blue glow.

Cyclonus was quiet for a few short moments until he spoke, not giving any time for Tailgate to doubt himself.

"Oh, my love..."

Quiet clicks sounded from the chestplates above him, and he gripped at the purple plating as Cyclonus leaned down to murmur against his spark.

His visor dimmed online (he wasn't sure when they'd gone off) as he sensed the other's spark revealing itself, evident by the increased vibrations of his field flickering across his frame.

"In truth," Cyclonus said, "I do not know all of the words of the ritus. I never thought I would have occasion to need them."

He slowly moved upwards until their sparks aligned. Tailgate's grip on him redoubled as he tried to focus on what he was saying rather than the alluring pulse of his spark so close to his own.

"So I will ah- I will have to beg you to accept my hastily composed ones," Cyclonus continued.

Any minute reactions Tailgate had been able to suppress up until then were increased tenfold, and despite his attempts, he couldn't help the soft gasps and movements he made; no one else had ever been so close, so  _ intimate _ with his spark before. 

Nodding hastily, he was able to manage a few words. "I, mmm, I don't k-know any of it, so you're a step ahead of me," he gasped. "If it's you, though," he continued, "It doesn't matter; I love every part of you." Okay, that probably wasn't exactly what he was trying to say, and could have been a bit more eloquent, but with all the sensations and the overwhelming sense of  _ Cyclonus– _ well, who could blame him?

Said mech visibly trembled as he spoke: "Beloved, I will love you, care for you, protect you, from this day until the day I pass into the Well. If you will give me the opportunity, I will build a life with you. Whatever may be with you, be with me?"

He took the small servos from his shoulders and pushed them above his head, twining his own servos in them. He grasped tightly.

Tailgate listened intently as he spoke, again trying to focus more on what he was saying whilst resisting the urge to reach out to him with his spark just yet.

"Yes," he breathed, squeezing the servos that grasped his own. He'd never heard what the proper response was supposed to be, but he couldn't be bothered to care that much as he confessed his love.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he continued. "I want to stay by your side, no matter what happens." Oh, right, what was it that he'd said? "Whatever may be with you, be with me," he repeated.

A quiet, strangled sound came from Cyclonus' vocoder as he closed the distance between them, capturing Tailgate's mouth in a kiss at the same time their sparks met.

Tailgate couldn't help the full-bodied shudder as they met, feeling his spark swell as it reached out to Cyclonus'. With the outside world forgotten, he pressed as close as he could to him, the sensation of it all simultaneously overwhelming yet comforting, and it felt as though time had stopped just for the two of them.

* * *

Some time later, Tailgate stirred as he felt the frame wrapped around him shift to reposition them. Exventing softly, he onlined his optics.

"Hey," he whispered, smiling warmly. He wrapped his arms around him and leaned up to press a few kisses to his forehelm, his cheekbones, and finally his lips. "That was really... something," he giggled, giddy just thinking about it.

"Yes it was," Cyclonus smiled.

"How do you feel? Do you need to recharge more? Any strange symptoms?"

Tailgate leaned back a bit to look him in the optics, clasping his servo.

"I think I'm okay," he said thoughtfully. "Actually, I'm more than okay." Everything had turned out, after all. "I guess we should probably get up," he said, but didn't exactly make any move to do so.

"I suppose you're right." He agreed, his grip on the smaller mech not relenting. "What would you like to do today? Did any landmarks pique your interest?"

Before he could reply, Cyclonus shifted them once more so that Tailgate was laid on his chest, and he cushioned his helm with his arms, contemplating the question with a quiet hum.

"Why don't you choose? Since I chose here, I think it'd be fair that you got to pick as well."

"Hm..."

Cyclonus seemed a bit distracted, but he brushed it off as he answered.

"A walk in the woods might be pleasant."

"That sounds nice," Tailgate replied, still smiling softly. He couldn't help but dim his optics slightly, or the quiet purr of his engine as he melted under the servo gently running along his back.

"But first, I want to stay like this. Just a little while longer."


	2. Cyclonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events from Cyclonus' point of view.

_beep beep  
beep beep_

"We're almost there." 

Cyclonus said from the console, as Tailgate sat in his altmode's seat.  
They'd arrived at a small planet, on the edge of a lonely system. After the business with being dead, and then not, emotions on the Lost Light were running high, and they felt that getting away for a while would do them some good. 

"Oh, really?" Tailgate exclaimed, leaning forward to see the planet below through the window. Trees littered the majority of what was immediately visible, varying in shapes and sizes, and the leaves were a colorful mix of yellows, reds, and oranges.

"I don't think I've ever seen a planet with so much greenery! Er, reddery?"

"Indeed. Neither have I."

Cyclonus set them down in a small clearing on the edge of a deciduous forest, in a temperate latitude. It would get a little chilly, but nothing their systems couldn't handle. He shifted carefully, tipping Tailgate out of the seat and onto his pedes.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

The first couple of times they'd flown together, he hadn't been used to having a passenger, and Tailgate had suffered an unsettled gyroscopic sensor as a result.  
The mini stretched a bit before answering.

"I'm okay!" he replied. "I think we're getting the hang of it." 

The light in his visor narrowed a bit, the way it always did when he smiled. During the long flight, Tailgate had been able to keep busy by chatting and playing what Swerve had told him were games that some lifeforms played during longer travels. His bright expression caused a flush to rise on Cyclonus face, and he took a long moment to look over the landscape as a distraction.

"What would you like to see?" He asked, finally, turning back to him. "The mountains are several kliks East, there is some sort of body of water to the north west, and of course the forest behind us..."

"Hmm, how about the water?" Tailgate suggested. "It's alright if you wanna see something else first, though!"

Cyclonus nodded, gesturing with a servo.

"After you."

After a nod from Tailgate, they walked together in the general direction of where he said the body of water was. Only a moment later Cyclonus' felt a small servo brush against his own, slipping inside and entwining their digits. The warmth of it spread up Cyclonus' arm, and he rubbed a small circle against it with his thumb.

They hadn't had time to talk much after his...confession. Maybe there wasn't anything to discuss? He loved Tailgate, and Tailgate loved him, and they'd fallen asleep on the ship that night, servos clasped together between the berths.  
On the other hand, Cyclonus wasn't entirely sure what Tailgate wanted out of their relationship. Affection, likely. Fun, definitely. Commitment? Perhaps.

"Tailgate..."

But what did he want to say?

Fortunately he was saved from deciding by the changing landscape under them. The land grew slightly wetter as they approached the lake, their pedes sinking slightly.

Cyclonus untangled their servos only to grasp firmly to Tailgate's arm to steady him as they walked. The lake spread out before them, clear blue and speckled with some sort of dark red algae. The wind blew the water against the edges, creating foam and bubbles, and little fish swam in between rocks at the bottom. The sun had started it's decent. Three joors and it would be dark.

"Would you like to camp here? We can find some dry, higher ground, with a view of the water."

Tailgate held onto Cyclonus' arm with his other servo. He looked out, his visor brightening in awe as he saw the view before him.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," he nodded, "What can I do to help?"

Reaching into his subspace, Cyclonus pulled out a large bundle.

"I'll set up the tent if you will set out the lights and take stock of our supplies."

"Okay!" Tailgate agreed, and not long after, the lights were set up around the tent perimeter, though with plenty of space to move between the row of light and the tent.

Before too long, Cyclonus found a patch of earth that was dry and flat enough, and began to stretch out the tent, humming as he went. After working for a while, he heard a faint "Oh no," followed by, "I think I forgot my sleeping bag."

Cyclonus looked up as he slotted the last of the tent poles in place. He sighed, not unfondly, at the mini's dimmed visor.

"You may use mine."

Tailgate's helm shot up. "What? No, I mean, it's okay! It's really just more of an inconvenience," he explained. "Besides, it's not fair that you should have to go without one since I'm the one who forgot mine."

"I have no intention of going without." Cyclonus said, walking over to help him finish unpacking. "There is plenty of room in my sleeping bag."

It occurred to him right after he said it that it might be a little forward, though he hadn't meant it like that, and he cleared his vocoder to mask his embarrassment.

"Unless you're uncomfortable... I'm sure we can figure something else out. I can sleep in my alt mode which has less temperature sensitivity-"

Tailgate seemed to consider it carefully, which was a comfort. He didn't want to think he felt pressured into an unwanted situation.

"I-I'm okay with it," he said finally, "I don't think sleeping in your alt mode would be very comfortable, anyways," he added, his voice considerably calmer than before.

"If you're sure..."

Cyclonus busied himself securing their energon; it was unlikely any of the local fauna would be interested, but just in case. And it gave him a chance to forcibly instruct his cooling fans to stay off.

"So. How are you feeling after... Everything?"

Tailgate glanced down at their list of supplies.

"I... I think I'm okay. It's sort of weird being back. It kinda feels like I was just sleeping for a long time, and Mederi was just some sort of half-awake dream that happened, and when I woke up, I was back on the ship with everyone. Except everyone was shocked to see me and- yeah. What about you?" he asked, looking over to Cyclonus.

"I shouldn't admit to this," the jet began carefully, "but I was relieved to be de- there, because I knew I would find you. And then, of course, I was even more relieved we were able to get back home together."

Belatedly, he processed part of what Tailgate had said. "When you say you were half-awake... Do you not remember everything?"

"It's not that I can't remember everything – well, I guess if I did forget something, I wouldn't even know it – it's more like," he pursed his lips, thinking for a moment. "It's like when you're asleep and everything there feels real for the most part, but when you wake up, you're hit with this sense that this is real. Not that I don't think what happened there wasn't real, it's more like a sense of fogginess?" 

Cyclonus frowned. _He does remember our discussion, right?_

"I see. I suppose that makes sense."

With a slight creak, (he hadn't really been keeping up with his joint maintenance recently) he sat down on the blanket they'd set out and looked over the water.

_It would serve you right if things aren't clear. You know better than to assume._

Tailgate look a seat and leaned against him, his servo finding the claw-tipped one next to his own. Almost without thinking, Cyclonus lifted their joined servos to his face and brushed his lips lightly against the back of the small white digits.

_Ask him._

"Tailgate..."

_Ask him!_

"Are you hungry?"

_Coward._

Tailgate hummed quietly, brushing his thumb over the back of his servo. He looked up to meet his optics.

"Um, not really? I mean I could, but I'm not hungry hungry, y'know?"

"Oh."

Why did he feel so awkward? Cyclonus was good at silence. He could stand and look at scenery for joors and not get bored. But this- He felt a completely irrational urge to fill the space with meaningless conversation.

"I apologize, I'm not exciting company. I don't really know what to do. I've never- it's been millions of years since I took a holiday."

"Don't be sorry," Tailgate replied, smiling softly. "I just like spending time with you, it doesn't really matter what we do as long as we're together. I-" he stopped short.

Cyclonus relaxed. Tailgate, while known for the occasional white lie to promote himself, had never been dishonest about his feelings.  
He wrapped his arm around the mini and pulled him closer to his side, the warmth of his softly cycling systems settling into his struts like a mesh blanket.

"I feel the same way."

As the afternoon stretched into evening, Cyclonus was reluctant to move, feeling more relaxed with Tailgate tucked against him than he had in a very long time. But he did need to refuel after the long flight.

"I'm getting some energon." He said, with a little smirk, "I know you're small and only need to fuel once an orn, but not all of us are built like that."

Tailgate stretched, apparently no more eager than him to get up.

"Yeah, I know," he said. "It's not always a good thing, ya know. Social refueling can be kinda weird if you're the only one not doing it. Thankfully though, I don't have to worry about that when it's just us," he smiled.

Cyclonus smiled back at him from behind the cube he pulled from his subspace. "No, indeed you do not."  
"In fact," he said, in between sips, "It is my desire that you should not worry about anything, as long as I can help it."

Gazing at the mech beside him, Cyclonus finally felt some measure of courage well up in his spark.

"Would you allow me that, Tailgate? No matter what our relationship is, would you allow me the honor of taking care of you?"

Tailgate smiled brightly at him.

"Yes, you- I- Yes," he stammered a bit, a habit Cyclonus secretly adored. "I'd never feel safer anywhere other than by your side," he added softly. 

_That is enough for me. No matter what happens, at least I have this._

"Thank you."

Cyclonus bowed his helm, reaching for both of Tailgate's servos to draw them up again and kiss them firmly. Once, twice, a third time.

"Thank you for trusting me. I will do my best to be deserving of it."

"I honestly can't think of a single mech I'd trust more than you," Tailgate replied, hardly audible. He reached up to wrap his arms around Cyclonus' neck to pull him into an embrace.

At the feel of that lovely helm against him, the soft brush of warm vents, Cyclonus found himself overwhelmed. He quickly returned the embrace, pulling Tailgate into his lap and enfolding him in his larger frame.

After a few long moments, he murmured, playfully, "I hope you're comfortable. I am disinclined to let you go now that I have you."

"I don't see a problem."

Cyclonus began singing, an old song from a play he'd seen in his youth, from a lover to the mech he'd lost unexpectedly. He knew Tailgate wouldn't understand the words, though he'd love to teach him, but he couldn't help but sing anyway.  
He sang until the first couple of stars appeared on the horizon and the lights Tailgate had set out began to flicker on. The air around them had chilled considerably, but from the warm embrace they hardly noticed it aside from the light breeze that picked up.

Cyclonus had seen Tailgate preparing for recharge often enough that he knew the indicators he was getting tired. Reluctantly, he released him from his hold and stood.

"I'll set up the sleeping bag, then we can get some rest, ok?"

Tailgate groaned quietly, but let him get up. "I'm not tired though," he said, unconvicingly.

"You are. I can tell. I've watched- well, in any case."  
He disappeared into the tent quickly. And a few minutes later, opened one of the flaps.  
"Well?"

Tailgate pouted before getting up and following him inside. He zipped up the entrance to ensure no wildlife could get in before turning to face him.

As much to hide his own awkwardness, Cyclonus wasted no time in laying his weapons to the side and folding the sleeping bag open. He slipped inside, holding a servo out.

"Come on then, no need to stand there."

After an awkward moment, Tailgate got in beside him, laying on his side to face him. The warmth of their engines was mostly confined to the insulated mesh and it caused his cooling fans to kick on with a quiet hum.

For a while, Cyclonus just watched him, his slowly dimming visor, his servos tucked up between them, the glint of lamp light on the edge of his helm.

"Do you know," he began, "I have seen you in over one hundred types of lighting, and every time, I am surprised."  
He shuffled closer, just a bit.

Tailgate's visor brightened.  
"Uh- Really?" he asked.

"Yes."  
With a quiet vent, Cyclonus reached up and traced his thumb over Tailgate's mask.  
"I kept thinking that there would surely be some unflattering lighting, some environment that did not suit you, but in fact...everytime I've seen you, whether to glance at you at the bar, to watch you walk around our hab, or to look over at you during movie nights, when no one is paying attention and therefore I may look my fill, you have been beautiful."

Tailgate shivered, his mask folding back with a soft click.

Cyclonus had seen Tailgate without his mask before, but it was a privilege everytime. And the soft, nervous expression on his face was entirely too appealing.  
Another brush of his digit, this time over slightly parted lips, had his engine rumbling quietly.

"I am...conflicted."

Exventing lightly, Tailgate leaned into the touch.

"Conflicted about what?" he asked quietly.

"About whether to spend all night looking at you, or kissing you. Each has its merits."  
Cyclonus dragged his gaze away from Tailgate's mouth to his optics, sending a forceful command to his system to settle down. He shouldn't assume too much; what if Tailgate wanted neither of those things?

"What are your thoughts on my dilemma?"

Tailgate's engine stalled momentarily.

"That does sound like a difficult choice," he said, his voice hardly above a whisper. "They both sound like good choices, but I think I'd prefer the second option."

Cyclonus had the passing thought that while, "in a sleeping bag, on an abandoned planet" was an unorthodox place to begin a romantic relationship, he wouldn't change a thing. His lips brushed Tailgate's, experimentally at first, and that alone caused his spark to sputter inelegantly. And then he pressed further, and warmth bloomed all over his frame.

It wasn't that he'd had never kissed anyone before, but it had, very literally, been millions of years, and never with someone he felt so strongly about.  
It took a good portion of his processor capacity to stop himself from shaking; Tailgate was so warm and lovely. He fought the urge to break away and hide his helm against Tailgate's shoulder, and instead wrapped an arm around him to pull him closer.

He opened his mouth just enough to nip lightly on the mini's bottom lip, and he responded with a little gasp and arms around Cyclonus' neck.

How long they remained tangled in each other's arms, exchanging soft kisses, Cyclonus didn't know. But he did know at some point, some point rapidly approaching, he would have to stop before he did something Tailgate might not want.  
After a few more moments, he pulled back, venting unsteadily.

"Is everything ok? Is this...?"

It took a moment for Tailgate to respond.

"Yeah, I'm good," he breathed. "This, um... Can we do this again? Not necessarily right now, I mean unless you want to, but like, in the future? Or is this just..." 

Cyclonus smiled brightly.

"May I be honest with you?"

He rested his helm on Tailgate's, so he wouldn't be distracted by those blue optics.  
"I would very much like to kiss you goodnight, every night, for the rest of my functioning, if I may be so bold."

He paused, pressing a kiss to the top of Tailgate's helm crest.  
"But if you wish to return to our friendship, I will not hold it against you in any way."

Tailgate rested his forehelm against Cyclonus' chassis as he listened to what he had to say and then responded immediately. 

"Yes," he grinned. "To the first one, I mean. That'd be nice." He was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "That's what I've wanted for a while now. I was afraid of ending up pushing you away, so I just didn't say anything," he explained. "I was afraid that I'd take things too fast, and that you'd shut me out."

Cyclonus hummed thoughtfully, tightening his arms at Tailgate's happy reply, realizing that it was entirely reasonable for Tailgate to feel that way. He had _been_ that way towards him for a long time, cold at best, abusive at worst. He shuddered to think of how things might have turned out between them.

"We've been alone a long time. I think we're entitled to go at whatever pace we wish. That said..."  
He pulled back to look him in the optic.  
"I apologize for being the sort of mech who made you afraid. I will never do that again."

"I don't think I was ever really afraid," Tailgate said, "Well, maybe I was, but it was hardly anything compared to wanting to get to know you. I guess I was pretty stubborn," he chuckled.

The sound of Tailgate's laugh bounced through Cyclonus' processor and straight to his spark.

"Then I'm infinitely lucky that it was a mech as stubborn as you who was roomed with me."  
Absently, he found a seam on the side of Tailgate's waist, and traced a claw along it.

"For once I'm glad that one of my more annoying traits was actually useful." Tailgate squirmed at the light touch, though he tried to hide it.

"What are...your goals for the future?" Cyclonus asked.

Tailgate smiled again.

"For the future? As in the distant future?" He thought for a little while before answering. "Not sure, but I plan on doing whatever that might be with you."

"You know," Cyclonus said, watching Tailgate's reaction, "In old Cybertronian, that phrase means something specific."  
He ran his claw against the seam again, dipping inside just slightly, to tease protoform.  
"But I will not hold you to it."

"Oh, what does it mean?" Tailgate asked, tilting his helm a bit in question.  
Despite his best efforts, he jerked slightly with a soft squeak.

Cyclonus murmured it once in Old Cybertronian, and then again in Neocybex. 

"Whatever may be with you, be with me...its part of the ritus. But like I said,"  
Tugging Tailgate close again, he kissed him deeply, just once.  
"I will not hold you to it."

Tailgate seemed to ponder what he'd said. 

"Oh! You mean like the conjunx ritus?"

Humming quietly and pressing into a kiss, he murmured against Cyclonus' lips. "That actually doesn't sound like too bad of an idea," he smiled.

Cyclonus' engine growled in spite of himself.  
"You are too tempting as it is, Beloved. Do not tempt me with this as well."  
Quickly, before he could second guess himself, he rolled them, tucking Tailgate under him and caging him in with his arms.  
"If you tell me that I may call you my own, I will not be held responsible for what I do next."

Tailgate's expression was almost daring: "And what might that be? Because I think you already know my answer."

With a delighted laugh, Cyclonus leaned down and placed kisses all over Tailgate's face. The mini giggled at the attention.  
"Let's do it then."  
He gazed down at him, optics bright with emotion, and placed a hand over the center of his chest.

Within a moment Tailgate released the inner locks of his chestplate, allowing it to part and wash them in a light blue glow.

Cyclonus had to reset his vocoder two times before he could get any sound to come out. The sight of Tailgate's spark, and the trust inherent in the display, moved him beyond anything.  
"Oh, my love..."  
He was vaguely aware of the clicking of his own chest plates as he leaned down to murmur promises against his beloved's spark.

Small servos clutched at his plating, his field flickering wildly.

"In truth," Cyclonus said, mesmerized by the little tendrils of light that flickered against his lips, and the way Tailgate moved as he kissed them, "I do not know all of the words of the ritus. I never thought I would have occasion to need them."  
Slowly, Cyclonus moved upwards, until their sparks aligned, and it took all of his strength to keep them apart for a few moments.  
"So I will ah- I will have to beg you to accept my hastily composed ones."

Tailgate gripped his shoulders and nodded, able to manage a few words. 

"I, mmm, I don't k-know any of it, so you're a step ahead of me," he gasped. "If it's you, though," he continued, "It doesn't matter; I love every part of you."

Coolant beaded up in Cyclonus' optics. His conjunx-to-be laid out before him, looking up at with with such acceptance and love, their sparks pulling for each other like they'd been waiting for this.  
He trembled with the effort to hold himself up long enough to say what he needed to say. Tailgate deserved that.

"Beloved, I will love you, care for you, protect you, from this day until the day I pass into the Well. If you will give me the opportunity, I will build a life with you. Whatever may be with you, be with me?"

_Wait for his answer. Wait for it, damn you!_

In a last ditch effort, he took Tailgate's servos from his shoulders, and pushed them above his head, twining his own servos in them. He grasped tightly.

"Yes," Tailgate breathed, squeezing the servos that grasped his own.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he continued. "I want to stay by your side, no matter what happens. Whatever may be with you, be with me."

A quiet, strangled sound came from Cyclonus' vocoder as he closed the distance between them, capturing Tailgate's mouth in a kiss at the same time their sparks met. And then-

_A swirl of images, past, present, and a little light in the distance that pulsed steadily. Cyclonus reached for it, the trip seeming to take forever, and yet, without doubt that he would meet it._

Some time later, Cyclonus woke to find that he was curled protectively over Tailgate, thankfully not crushing him.

He shifted carefully, his whole frame aching like he'd just flown for joors. The mech beneath him was still in recharge, optics dimmed, engine rumbling quietly.  
He knew he should leave him be, but he couldn't help but pull him close as he rolled over onto his side.

Tailgate exvented softly and onlined his optics.

"Hey," he whispered, smiling warmly. Tailgate wrapped his arms around him and leaned up to press a few kisses to his forehelm, his cheekbones, and finally his lips. "That was really... something," he giggled.

Cyclonus smiled through the kisses, feeling lighter than he had in millions of years. "Yes it was."  
He checked his internal chronometer, it was already half way through the next day.  
"How do you feel? Do you need to recharge more? Any strange symptoms?"

Tailgate leaned back a bit to look him in the optics, clasping his servo.  
"I think I'm okay," he replied. "Actually, I'm more than okay. I guess we should probably get up," he said, but didn't exactly make any move to do so.

"I suppose you're right." Cyclonus agreed, not relinquishing his hold on Tailgate in the slightest. In fact, tt occurred to him that he had the desire to see Tailgate above him, so he shifted on to his back, pulling the smaller mech up and settling him on his chest.

"What would you like to do today? Did any landmarks pique your interest?"

Once Cyclonus had finished repositioning them, Tailgate crossed his arms and propped his chin up on them as he lay against his chest. He contemplated the question with a quiet hum.

"Why don't you choose? Since I chose here, I think it'd be fair that you got to pick as well."

"Hm..."  
Cyclonus tried to think about the planet's topography, he really did. But the mech providing a pleasant weight on his chest and looking at him with a happy, cheerful, expression, was more than a little distracting. Still, he soldiered on.

"A walk in the woods might be pleasant." he suggested finally, after a few long moments of running a servo along Tailgate's back.

"That sounds nice," Tailgate replied, still smiling softly. He dimmed his optics, engine purring. "But first, I want to stay like this. Just a little while longer."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's a bit weird in places – I (and Miyoko, I believe) basically copied the text from the rp and changed it to transition smoothly between replies, as well as make it from one perspective.


End file.
